Never Insult a Slytherin
by IntoTheDarknessIFall
Summary: Hermione falls prey to Draco after humiliating him in front of his housemates. Rated mature for torture, including rape.Please Review!


She couldn't stop thinking about it, the potions paper. This was the first time she had received a less than outstanding score on an assignment in that class. Hoping for some possible extra credit, Hermione was planning to stop by Professor Snape's office after dinner.

She made her way to the dungeon and just as she turned the corner to the potions hallway, she was pushed firmly into the wall. "You think you have the right to insult me in front of my own house-mates, you filthy little mud blood!'

"Oh, please, you deserved it Malfoy!"

"How dare you even think to speak to me like that, you are nothing!" Hermione was struggling under his solid grip. He now had her pinned stark against the cold, hard dungeon wall, with little room to move. Draco was holding her jaw firmly with his hand, forcing her to look directly at his angry face. "You think you can parade around the school like some damn princess, demanding respect from everyone just because your friend is the so-called "chosen one."" As he spoke, his voice got more forceful and excited and he was spitting on her face.

"Please, Malfoy, you're hurting me!" Malfoy's grip on her jaw was so tight that Hermione could already feel herself bruising. Draco lifted her towards him and slammed her back against the wall with such vigor that she had the wind knocked out of her.

"Not so tough now, are we Miss Granger?" said Draco in an evilly seductive voice. When Hermione finally regained her breath she used all her might to let out a cry for help, but was quickly silenced by Draco's cold had over her mouth. "You don't belong here Hermione. You're not worthy of practicing magic. You're a weak, know-it-all, little mudblood and you need to be taught a lesson!" With that, he pulled out his wand and held it to her neck. "If you so much as a peep..." His voice was cold as ice and Hermione had no choice but to remain dead silent. She was too afraid to make eye contact with him.

He led her deeper into the darkness of the dungeons. Neither of them spoke as they walked. All Hermione could think about was what was going to happen next. She had had dreams of sexual encounters with Draco before. It was no secret that he was an attractive young man, but in all of her dreams, she had consented and was in full control of the situation. Now that she was facing a possible assault, she could not have wanted him less. The thought of Draco taking her now made her sick to her stomach and she began to cry. She quickly wiped away her tears before Draco could notice them.

He came to a halt at the end of a long corridor where, standing in the shadows, was a large, solemn gargoyle. "Pure blood." He whispered and the creature rotated, revealing a narrow, dark entrance. With one hand, he shoved Hermione through the opening, and she stumbled to the ground. As she attempted to get up, Hermione felt a stinging tug on her scalp and was pulled up by her hair. Draco dragged her viciously by her dark-blonde curls and slammed her down on a nearby table.

"Please don't do this! Please!" Hermione's voice was hysterical. She was fighting with all the strength she had, but her power was of no match to his.

"Shut up bitch!" His voice was animal-like. He began ripping the buttons off of her blouse. Hermione tried to punch his arms, his shoulders, his chest, but they had the effect of a fly on his skin; just a small nuisance. She tried to push his face away, but this only angered him more, and she received a brutal slap to the face. He was now going for her skirt. In one fluid motion, he had pulled it down to her ankles, and off her feet.

"No, please, stop! Don't!" Hermione's voice was like a begging child, her words mumbled by her sobs. She had given up her struggle by now. She lay weeping and pleading for Draco to not go through with this, but she knew she was helpless to his strength.

"You're pitiful Granger." He had ripped off her knickers and was starting with his own pants. When he was ready, he positioned himself in front of Hermione. She was using all her strength to hold her knees together, but he easily tore them apart. When he was centered at her opening, he made his first thrust, but he couldn't get inside her. Her dry walls were resisting his entry. He quickly spit into his hand and smeared his saliva unto his shaft to create a natural lubricant. Again, he thrusted, this time successful. As his penis forced its way into her, she let out a terrible scream of pain, and he groaned with pleasure.

Hermione was as virginal as one could be. Having only snogged, she had never come close to being touched any where but her face by a boy. The pain she felt from this vicious violation was unbearable. Draco gave no mercy; he pushed himself continuously inside her with all the forced he had. He could feel her walls ripping from within. Hermione was holding on to his forearm, her nails digging into his flesh. She couldn't help but let out moans of severe pain as he continued to thrust.

Draco grabbed her under her knees and heaved her legs up toward her head so that he could get deeper insider of her. This only caused more pain for Hermione, and by now she could barely breathe. Her vision was blurred by feelings of nausea, faintness, and tears, but she could still see the fury and lust in Draco's face. She closed her eyes to try to escape, but that only heightened her awareness to what was happening to her.

Draco was now grunting like an animal and his face glistened with sweat. He grabbed Hermione's breast with harsh hands and squeezed them ruthlessly. Just as he felt he was about to finish, he lifted up Hermione and threw her face first to the ground. She yelped it pain as he shoved her head down with one arm and held her hips up with his other. Kneeling behind her, he entered her fiercely again, this time faster and with more force. She eventually went numb and could no longer feel him tearing her apart. All Hermione could do was pray that it would end soon.

Hermione found herself thinking of how she got to this point. She had never thought she would end up in a such a situation. She figured that at some point she would be able to get away if someone was trying to force her. But she had been completely overpowered, violated, and humiliated. She was planning on saving herself for marriage, but now, she wasn't sure she would ever be able to let another man touch her. Thoughts raced through her head. "What if I get pregnant? What if I can't have children? What is going to happen next?"

Draco could see the blood gushing from Hermione. His shaft was covered in it. He began to feel a tinge of guilt for the torture Hermione was going through, but then his orgasm began to quickly build up, and all his thoughts were erased. At last, he spilled inside her and they both collapsed to the ground.

He lay still on top of her for a few moments, only the sound of his deep breaths and her quiet sobs echoed in the room. When he had regained his breath and strength he got to his knees and pulled Hermione back towards him by her hair. "Hurts, doesn't it? I should be inclined to feel a singe of guilt for the state I left you in, but then I remember that you're just a filthy mudblood, and this is nothing less than what you deserve. You better start giving me more respect or else I've got a few Slytherin buddies who would enjoy torturing a worthless dirty-blood."

Hermione said nothing and made no movements. Malfoy then grabbed his wand and placed a silencing spell on Hermione so that she could not reveal the events of this night. He would have cast a memory-loss spell on her, but he wanted her to remember. He then picked her up, threw her on his shoulders, and carried her out of the common room. Placing her at the top of the stairway out of the dungeon, he left Hermione to find her way back the Gryffindor common room. At last, he spat on her and disappeared back into the dungeon.


End file.
